jikosafandomcom-20200213-history
Whimsical Items
Bag of Exploding Rings. A pouch containing 10-15 rings. The rings do not do anything and are enchanted with “Hide Magic” so detect magic will not work unless the user has a Spellcraft or Knowledge(magic) rating of 10+. When a blow is dealt to the ring, it explodes outward for 2d6 dmg. The wearer is only damaged if the ring was facing him. Sponge of Holding. A small sponge that acts like bag of holding, but for liquids only. Can contain up to 100L of liquids and maintains their temperature. Last in, first out. Will absorb any liquid it come into contact with, even moisture on skin. Cloak of Prestidigitation. A cloak which always bellows in the wind when the broach is locked. Sunrod. A 1ft stick that lights up for 1 hour when bent a little. Has a 20% chance to start singing “Walking on Sunshine” until destroyed. Lucemophobic Whoopee Cushion. A Whoopee Cushion that becomes ethereal and invisible when light is shown upon it. Refills with air automatically every 10 seconds. Crayon of Color Spray. When the tip is held with the fingers, it will leave streaks of a chosen color in the air as it moves. Ringing in my Ears. A little metal ball that will ring only when the holder’s given name is mentioned somewhere in conversation. Copycat Quill. A quill that can suck up any ink and reuse it. When this ink is reused, the writing will look identical to that of the author. When 2 inks are combined, the quill explodes for 4d6 damage and coat the surroundings in black. REF14 negates damage. Key of Hope. A key that fits in any hole but cannot actually open it. Mirror of Recent Past. When looked upon, you see the face of the last person to have gazed. Dirty Copper Coin. A coin that when rubbed, polishes other metals around it in a 5ft radius. Always looks dirty. Lollipop of Dreadful Fate. Taste how you will die. Drown in the ocean? Salt. Sword to the belly? Blood, bile and steel. Swallowed by a giant toad? Toad saliva and flies. Paint of Misspelling. When it comes into contact with someone, any spell cast by them has one of its sounds in the name modified. EX: Stoneskin is now Sconeskin. Fireball is now Firebull. Sleep is now Sweep. Rod of Healing. The wielder must yell DIE and attack the target, dealing 1d6+STR damage and then healing them for 4d6+WIS. Jones Juice. When consumed, makes the drinker’s voice sound like James Earl Jones for 1d4 hours. Broom Sword. A cocky sword that insists it’s a broom. Is magically dull. Stone of the Meek. A stone that weighs more the stronger you are. Cannot be move by a dragon. Easily lifted above the head of an ant. A gnome can throw it so hard it will shatter a tree trunk, while an ogre will have a hard time throwing it 10ft. Pair of Coins. One always lands on heads, one always on tales. Always. If it is forced down upon its bad face, it will push with x+1 force where x is the force used on it. As long as it does not touch the ground, this effect does not occur. Selfish Seashell. '''A seashell that, when held to ones ears, asks the listener favors (like drink and chocolate) but never gives anything in return. '''Rod of Folding. When a ranged touch attack is done with this rod, it strips the target of all clothing and folds it neatly, laying it on the floor nearby. Signing Bass. A mounted bass that sings when someone passes in front of it. Fun Juice. Grog of Whimsical Curses. Slumber Sheep. A little plush sheet that if willingly squeezed, bawws and puts the user to sleep for 1d4 hours. WIL 15 save. Late to the BarBee: A boomerang that eventually returns… eventually. It performs an arc whose highest point takes 2d20 seconds to reach. Therefore, if thrown and a 40 is rolled, it will return to where it was launched 80 seconds later, dealing ½ of the seconds traveled as sonic damage to enemies of the thrower. Leaves. A tent that looks like a pile of leaves from the outside, but a spacious 6person tent on the inside. One must dive into the leaves to enter and exits from a hole at the top of the tent. It keeps warmth in, and weather out. If the leaves are kicked, PCs exit from the nearest pile of leaves which then becomes the tent. Belt of Levitation. When the command word RISE is spoken while the belt is locked, it will continue to steadily rise until it is unbuckled. Amulet of Willful Tears. When worn, allows the user to cry on command with a successful WIL12 check. Beggar’s Anguish. A prank gold coin that will reappear in the users pocket/hand after 10 minutes if willfully given up. Must be stolen to get rid of it. Scroll of Sight. Cures blindness off of whoever reads this scroll. Buoyant Anchor. A heavy anchor that floats like foam on water. Cloak of Angel’s Shadow. Makes the wearer’s shadow appear to have large angelic wings. Action Figure. When pointed at a humanoid and the word Transmogriphy is spoken, will change to look like the mortal it is pointing at. Gloves of Anti-Ambidexterity. A pair of gloves. If 1 glove is worn, makes the opposite hand the wearer’s main hand. Sundial of Relative Location A sundial that shows the correct time when light is shown on it, even in bad weather or underground. Penguin Suit. When worn, shrinks down to look like a normal penguin. The wearer still feels normal and as if he was in a suit. Opening the zipper on the inside makes the penguin suit grow back to normal. Flute of Strings. '''When played, sounds like a guitar/lute. '''Donkey Tail of Shame. '''When pinned to the bottom of something’s spine, causes -6 charisma. Cannot be removed for 1 hour. Has a 5% chance to paralyze the victim permanently... '''Ring of Heckling. '''When the wearer’s hands are cupped to yell an insult, increase the Intimidation roll by +4. '''Not-so-magic Lamp. When rubbed, a Djinn appears. He will grant 3 wishes, but they do not actually happen. He assures the user that they did, though. Pacifist Scabbard. When a sword is sheathed inside, it will not relinquish it if the user is in combat. It will twist and say “NO! You just want to hurt people!” '''The Chillaxe. '''When this axe is held and the holder shouts CHILL, everyone who hears gains +4 Wis and ponders their motives for 10 seconds. If the axe successfully deters someone from their original decision, it turns to snow. '''Fork of Poultry. '''Anything eaten with this fork tastes like chicken. If the words TASTE CHANGE: X are spoken, the forks makes any food taste like X.